Dying on the Inside
by delilah13407
Summary: Complication with her pregnancy leads Theresa to make a life-altering decision. Either she dies, or her baby dies. What will she decide, and will Fox's supposed love for Whitney influence her decision? THEROX
1. Prologue

Complication with her pregnancy leads Theresa to make a life-altering decision. Either she dies, or her baby dies. What will she decide, and will Fox's supposed love for Whitney influence her decision? THEROX

A/N: Ok, I will be continuing 'The One and Only,' but I'm still not sure about 'Horrifying Nightmares,' and 'Powerful Forces.' I might continue them, I might not. I'm just trying out new plots right now. This story is going to start at the dinner that Fox, Theresa, Whitney, and Chad are at now, but it will go differently then the show. Feedback is adored.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything unless it is not familiar.

_DYING ON THE INSIDE_

PROLOGUE

Fox, Theresa, Whitney, and Chad all sat down preparing to eat dinner together as friends. What Chad didn't know, and Whitney and Theresa did, was that Whitney was Fox's mystery woman. Chad felt guilty for accusing Fox of making a move on Whitney when he was not there. Fox, of course felt guilty in return for Chad trusting him so much, knowing that he had made moves on Whitney.

"Okay, did I miss something? Why is everybody so quiet?" Chad asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Nothing, I'm sure everything is fine, right Whitney?" Theresa asked looking at her best friend.

"Of course, everything's fine!" Whitney answered.

"What about you Fox, do you believe them?" Chad asked jokingly.

"Of course, why not? Whitney would never lie, would she?"

His words cut through Theresa deeply. She knew she had made mistakes in the past, and she had lied and kept secrets, but she thought that Fox had understood why she did everything. Whitney and Chad saw the hurt flash through Theresa's eyes, and Chad quickly jumped to her defense.

"Yeah, well everyone makes mistakes. Theresa has only lied to protect people, cause that's the kind of person she is.....the kind to look out for everybody else before herself!"

Theresa gave Chad an appreciative smile. It meant the world that he had defended her, and put in a good word about her.....God knows she would need it. She knew that he understood why she did what she did, and she was grateful to have such a wonderful friend on her side. Now, if somebody would actually listen to him, she may get somewhere in life.

"Thank you Chad! It means a lot that you believe I actually have a heart! It takes a lot to believe that!" She joked causing him to laugh.

"We all know you have a heart! Everyone does, they just don't want to admit it!"

"Well, thanks anyway!" She smiled.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to put you down, I was just speaking the truth!" Fox defended himself.

"Relax man, nobody was implying anything!" Chad laughed at how defensive Fox became.

Before anymore could be said, a waiter came over to their table.

"Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

"Yes!" Theresa replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I just wanted to give you my condolences. I am terribly sorry about what happened! You are very lucky to have such wonderful friends! Now, I'll leave you back to your dinner, I just wanted to offer my condolences!" The waiter turned to leave.

"Wait sir!" Theresa called after him.

"Yes....."

"What are you talking about?" She asked completely confused.

"I heard about your brother, and I am truly sorry!"

"My brother.....you lost me. What are you talking about?"

"Well, isn't your brother Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

"Yes.....What happened to Antonio?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"He was killed ma'am!" He replied quietly.

"Excuse me!" She was sure she misunderstood him.

"Your brother.....he was killed! Apparently he tried kidnaping Sheridan Crane, and brought her to Alistair Crane's jet. Then, he let her go, but never got off! When the jet was off the ground, it exploded in the air! There were no survivors."

"NO, NO MY BROTHER IS NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD.....HE CAN'T BE!" She screamed as her tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I really am!"

"ALISTAIR.....ALISTAIR KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"Please calm down miss!"

"No, no!" She whispered over and over, trying to make herself believe that her brother was still alive.

Whitney, Chad, and Fox all watched in shock as the scene unfolded in front of them.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, Theresa doubled over in pain. Her screams of agony were heard, as the thought of losing her child ran wild through her mind. She couldn't, she couldn't lose her baby.....she just couldn't.

"My baby, please, my baby can't die!" She cried on her knees.

"Theresa!" Fox placed his hand on her shoulder in support. "Call an ambulance!" He ordered the waiter who obeyed instantly.

"Theresa, everything is going to be alright!" He reassured her, but could not be too sure himself.

"I will die if I lose my baby.....I will die on the inside if I lose my little, innocent baby!" She cried out in more pain.

"Don't say that Theresa, don't say that!" Fox told her.

"But I will.....if I lose this baby.....I will be dead on the inside, until I die on the outside as well!" She cried.

A/N: So, what did you all think? Should I continue this, should I not? This story shouldn't be that long, possibly just a few more chapters, maybe longer. Not sure yet. Please reply!

----Denise----


	2. Unwanted Visitor

A/N: Thanks to anyone who replied. You all know how much I luv hearing what you think. Please keep it up.

_CHAPTER ONE_

_UNWANTED VISITOR_

After Theresa had doubled over in pain, she had been rushed to the Emergency Room. She now lay in bed motionless. The pain had subsided a little, but not really much. She just wanted her baby to be alright, that was all she wanted. Her brother's death had come as such a shock that she had almost lost her baby. She almost miscarried. A soft knock at the door interrupted her moment of silence.

"Come in!" She called quietly, refusing to speak above a whisper.

The door slowly opened, and in walked Ethan Winthrop, the man she had loved her life. It now sickened her to think of what she had given up for him. What she would have done for him.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

She wouldn't let her anger get the best of her. She wasn't willing to let him get her so upset that her baby died because of it. She wouldn't let that happen.

"I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Well, talk!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Cut the crap, will you? Quit with the small talk, and get straight to the point!" Her voice rose, but she quickly dropped it again.

"Relax Theresa, I'm not hear to cause any trouble!"

"There's something new! I could have sworn that was all you ever did!"

He had never heard her speak with such bitterness, anger, or hatred before. It definitely came as a surprise, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Theresa, what happened to you?"

"I managed to get a reality check, and I learned who you really were!" She answered.

"Who am I really?" He tested her.

"You know, this is a hospital. All of the things I have to say would _never, _in a million years, be allowed in here!"

"So, it's that bad, huh?"

"Naw, it just sounds it!" She replied sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm!" He ordered.

"Last I checked, I didn't take orders from you, or anybody else for that matter, and I sure as he....heck am not about to start!"

"Calm down Theresa!"

"Then get out! I will calm down if you get out! NOW!"

"I can't just leave you here so upset, now can I?"

"Umm, hello! You're the reason I'm upset to begin with!"

"Well, take a chill pill!"

"What did I tell you about trying to tell me what to do? Not happening.....not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Feeling her muscles cramp up, she tightly held her stomach and let out a cry of pain.

"Theresa?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"Get out now!" She ordered, and so he did.

_This is just what she deserves!_ He thought on his way out of the room.

"My baby, I'm losing my baby!" She cried, unable to ease the pain she was in.

Hearing what seemed to be a cry of pain, Fox instantly perked up at the familiar voice. A voice he knew all too well! Theresa's voice. He ran to her room, but instead of knocking, he pushed the door right open. Theresa was crying out in agony, but instead of worrying about herself, all she kept saying was to save her baby. Unable to control the pain, Theresa lie her head back on her pillow, and slowly drifted into the abyss of darkness.

A/N: Is this any good. Should I continue it? Please reply!

----Denise----


	3. Something's Wrong

A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful replies. I am glad that you are liking this, so please keep giving your opinions. It really means a lot!

_CHAPTER TWO_

_SOMETHING'S WRONG_

"Theresa, wake up!" Eve tried everything possible to get the young woman to wake up, but nothing worked.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked when Eve sighed sadly.

"She shouldn't be out this long, she should be waking up, but she's not! Something's terribly wrong with that!"

"Don't worry, she'll wake up! Just wait a while!" Deep down, Fox was scared out of his mind for Theresa's life, but he managed to hide it well.

"OK, I have other patients to check on! Stay with her, and come get me if she wakes up!" Eve replied.

"You got it!" He said, and she left the room.

"Theresa, Theresa please wake up!" He pleaded, but to his dismay, received no response. "Theresa, you have so much to live for, don't give up now.....don't die now! Think about this baby, if you won't live for yourself, then live for this baby growing inside of you! Live for this baby and for Little Ethan! He really needs his mommy!" She still made no response. "Theresa, if you can hear me, give me a sign! Please.....something.....anything!" Still nothing.

A few hours passed, and Theresa still had not awaken, or given any sign that she had heard anything Fox had said. Fear seized Fox's heart as he realized that she should have been awake at least five hours ago. Why hadn't she waken up yet? What was wrong? Just then, Eve walked back into the room.

"Eve, why hasn't she awaken yet?"

"I.....I don't know! Something's wrong! Something's wrong with the baby, and Theresa! Her condition may be too much for the both of them to survive. I don't think we can save both the baby, and Theresa!"

"What? You have to! You can't let them die!"

"It's not in my hands Fox.....it's not in my hands! Now, if you will excuse me, I really think I had better get a second opinion on these test results! Lets just pray that they're wrong!" She once again walked out of the room.

Before he could do anything, Theresa stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Theresa!" Fox cried excitedly.

"My baby.....is my baby alright?" She asked fearfully.

"Shh, don't worry about anything!"

"Something's wrong! I can feel it.....something's wrong with my baby!"

"Theresa, please, calm down!"

"Not until I know what's wrong with my baby! I see it in your eyes, you know something's not right! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"Theresa, I don't know, but you really shouldn't be getting upset!"

"I can't help it! My baby could be dying!" Before she could continue, she suddenly felt very light headed. "Oh my god.....I'm dying, aren't I?" She asked desperately searching his eyes for an answer.

"No, no you are not dying!" He reassured her.

Getting weaker by the second, she slowly replied, "Alistair has to pay for what he's done!"

"What?"

"He killed my brother.....he has to pay!" And all once again went black.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please reply.


	4. Emergency

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful replies. R/R

_CHAPTER THREE_

_EMERGENCY_

The past week had been a blur to Fox, whom had rarely seen Theresa, since he had been preoccupied with getting Whitney's attention. All he really knew about Theresa, was that she had slipped into a coma shortly after she had vowed to make his grandfather pay for her brother's death. He couldn't say he blamed her for wanted Alistair to pay.

"Why do I care so much for Theresa! I love Whitney, and nothing will ever change that!"

He tried to convince himself of that for so long, but failed miserably. His mind always went from Whitney to Theresa. She could die at any moment, and he wasn't even there for her. What kind of person was he?

"What if she loses her baby?" He asked himself. "That's one blow that she'll never get past!"

The ring of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts, and rushing to find the phone in the pocket of his jacket.

"Fox Crane speaking!" He answered his phone.

"Fox, it's Doctor Russell!"

"Doctor Russell, what is it?"

"Fox, you have to get to the hospital, now! It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Just come! You'll soon find out what you'll dread to know!"

"I'm on my way!" He said hurriedly.

Rushing out the door, he didn't even want to think about what the emergency could be. Jumping in his car, he sped down the road, not paying attention to how fast he was going, or how fast he was supposed to be going.

Hearing sirens behind him, he realized that he was being pulled over. Pulling over, he waited impatiently as the cop slowly advanced toward him.

"Is there a problem, officer?" He asked calmly.

"Do you realize how fast you were going?"

"Look, I understand you're just doing your job, but....."

"No excuses! You were going over the speed limit.....way over the speed limit! Can I see your licence and registration?"

Fox showed him both, and waited impatiently for what was to come.

"Look, officer, my friend is in the hospital, ok. Her doctor just called and told me to hurry up because there was an emergency. Please, I have to be there, please!"

"Alright, but don't let me catch you speeding again!"

"Thanks!" He said, before speeding off.

What if it was too late? What if he was too late?

"Please, god, let me get there in time, please!"

A/N: Please leave feedback.


	5. An Important Decision

A/N: I know it's been awhile, and I'm so sorry, but I'd like to continue. Thanks so much for all the replies, it means the world to me. I know it's been awhile since the cliff incident on the show, but this doesn't really have anything to do with that anymore, so I hope you all don't mind my continuing. Please reply.

_CHAPTER FOUR_

Moments later, Fox arrived at the hospital, praying that Theresa and her baby were alright. Noticing her family, he slowly walked toward them. Pilar smiled sadly at him as he felt his heart dropped. Before he could ask the simple question, he heard Eve's worried voice rang out.

"We're losing her. Go get me another doctor, I need some help." Eve ordered one of the nurses.

"They're hoping to be able to save either Theresita or the baby, but the chances for either of them are slim." Pilar said shakily.

Fox couldn't speak. His mouth was dry, and he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. What would he do if Theresa didn't make it? And what would Theresa do if her baby didn't make it.

Shortly after, Eve made her way to the family. Her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to those she had grown to love like a second family. They _were _her family.

"We have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"The good. We could use it." Pilar said through her tears.

All of the anxious eyes were now glued to Eve's. They were waiting for her to tell them something wonderful, only it would still end in disaster.

"The good news is, we have surprisingly managed to bring Theresa back. She's alive and well, for the moment."

Joyous words were exchanged as everybody took in the news. "Thank God!" The patient's mother exclaimed.

"Now the bad." Fox said worriedly.

"The bad is, we can't save both Theresa and the child. Only one of them. Since Theresa had regained consciousness, and she is the mother, we have no choice but to give her this decision. I'm so sorry. I know how hard this must be on all of you."

The joyous words stopped. The laughter stopped. The hugs stopped. Now, once again, they were all crying for the life of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and her unborn child. Her unborn child that never had a chance at life. That never had a life at all.

"No, please, no. I don't want to lose my daughter, or my grandchild. Why does something always have to go wrong in my family? Why?" The helpless mother cried.

Fox simply closed his eyes, unable to bare what he knew was going to happen. Somebody was going to be devastated no matter what way this went.

A/N: Hope yall enjoyed, and please reply. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
